


This Trust in Touch

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so gentle at first and then even after more often than not, but there is nothing quite like those first tentative touches.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/136308301249/this-trust-in-touch">Tumblr Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Trust in Touch

He is so gentle at first and then even after more often than not, but there is nothing quite like those first tentative touches. He pauses, unsure, and she finds they both stand there holding their breath waiting for the other to bolt away. She craves his touch but doesn’t want him to give more than he can offer, he afraid that it will hurt. Not her but himself, she thinks, and not because of the marks on his skin but more  _how_ they got there. All the people that reached out to touch him and did not understand he was something that felt.

Even so she can’t help but lean into his hand, just a little. 

It causes a smile to tug up the corner of his lips. She hangs onto it, now breathless with how beautiful he is with hair that reminds her of Lothering’s first snowfall and yet it is the wonderful want in his dream colored eyes that keeps her caught. He _wants_ to hold her after wrapping himself in metal to ward away the world and it is something to be cherished, this trust in touch.

She does want more. She wants crushing kisses, the sliver of moons left lingering even as the night ends. She wants the passion in her mother’s novels that leaves aches to be remembered, but she doesn’t need it. She doesn’t need it because there’s a fire in his eyes that promises to burn longer and brighter, a torch that will never fade, and in this dark world all she really needs is more light. 

In the end, it doesn’t matter if they do not walk hand in hand through the markets or fall upon each other like so many enraptured lovers in letters. In the end, this is enough to carry her through the darkest places. _More than enough_. For she knows that even when he doesn’t touch her he will always have a hold like iron on her heart. 


End file.
